


Fish's Broken Trust

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: It's not every day someone gets revived. But when your best friend murders you in cold blood...what are you meant to do? For Fish the Vaporeon, the only thing on her mind was the fact that her friends could backstab her like she did. Is there any way for her to trust again? Maybe...
Kudos: 2





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> so uh  
> if you somehow found this story then welcome! this is my first work on here  
> so I am mainly active on Roblox and I play this Pokémon roleplay game  
> this story is based on a current rp I am in  
> so yea  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> this is mainly a writing practice for me but still

A sudden loud bang. Herself freezing, a pain suddenly exploding in her head. She felt blood fall down her head. And weakness suddenly enveloped her body.

Her legs gave weigh as she collapsed onto the floor, pain wrecking her head. She lay on the floor, a bullet wound in her head, causing blood to spill onto the grass. The Vaporeon's eyes opened weakly, trying to remember what had happened. She was in the tea shop, her friend wouldn't speak to her, and now...

Who shot her? No...who would even think of shooting her? She was just a normal Pokemon, going about her life like everyone in the island. Panic formed in her body as she lay there, pained on the ground. Surely someone had to have heard the gunshot. Surely someone would come to her aid? But no one came. How? How could no one have heard? How come no one is coming to investigate? And did people even see her, in pain and potentially bleeding out? So near to the tea shop as well, and so near to the city...just across the bridge, in fact. Someone had to have heard! How did no one hear?!

She lifted her head weakly, blood trailing out of her mouth and hitting the grass. Was she going to bleed out? She felt too weak to do anything. Was this what it felt like to die? Was this what Lavender felt like when she got stabbed by that Garchomp? Was she in this much agony as well? 

The next few moments happened so quickly. Her friend approaching her, and her realising that she was the one who shot her. One of her best friends, the friend who she swore to help in any way. The friend who she promised she would help her make her life better. She pleaded for her life to spared, but she took no notice of her cries. 

The scythe came down, and all Fish saw was black.

And her corpse, a massive slash in her throat, spilling more blood onto the ground, was discovered a few minutes later by that fusion.

It's not every day someone randomly gets revived. Revival in these islands are almost always forbidden due to everyone saying 'it's life. Death happens and you can't prevent it.' Life on these islands were pretty simple. People and Pokemon living in harmony, sharing life together underneath the same sky. But unlike the other regions, the Pokemon on this island could understand human speech and speak human as well. This made people and Pokemon closer to each other than ever before. While wild Pokemon were still there for Trainers to catch, most Pokemon could understand how the humans felt, so even if they weren't captured, they had a strong bond with each other.

Death happens. Revival is not needed. If you revive someone, what was the point of them dying? They completed their journey, and they deserve to rest. That was what Ditzy thought as she flew toward the burned down forest, clutching the camera she always carried.

Ditzy came to the island with a dream; become a journalist and be proud of it. She came from a place full of snow, so experiencing warmth for what felt like the first time felt so good! The sun was impressive! And bright! And...warm! It was such a nice change from the constant sleet and snow, she almost never wanted to leave!

Fish was Ditzy's best friend while on the island. The two girls would chat to each other almost all the time, and became very close to each other. Ditzy had invited Fish to a party of some sort, and told her not to be late. Fish just smiled, saying how she's never late to events like that.

She never arrived. All at once Ditzy had gotten concerned. Fish is never late. And if she was late it was because she either had to attend something or forgot all about it. She waited all night to see if Fish would show up...but she never did. The next morning rolled around and she got more scared. She had vanished without a trace. And early that morning, a fire broke out at a nearby forest, absolutely smouldering it. Thousands of casualties were reported. She had watched the news, trying to see if Fish was one of those casualties. But she wasn't even reported at all.

Fast forward a few hours later where she learned the truth. She had been murdered in cold blood, and then taken to the forest, where she burned alongside the trees. And the only tree that fell during the fire just so happened to be the one she was crushed under. The Cramorant flinched as she flew, remembering her chilling wails as she sat beside the grave of stones that Fish was buried under. And now, there was this Victini. A Victini who had said that she has the power to revive people. And she had offered to revive Fish. Of course Ditzy agreed to it. But revival almost never happens. Was this really the right thing? At least she'd get to see Fish again.

She flew to the forest, the normally green grass a sickening grey. Trees burned out, and one tree had fallen, and beside the fallen tree was a neat stone grave, made from a Stone Edge attack. She landed beside the grave and pointed at it with her wing.

And removing the stones, to see the charred body of her friend...Ditzy felt the tears fall down her face. Seeing someone who once was so happy all the time reduced to a burned, broken corpse...but now she would be revived. And she'd get to see her again. And everything would be back to normal...wouldn't it? Would Fish even be the same anymore?

And when she was revived, she stood there. Her eyes open, wide and confused. The burn marks, the gunshot and the slash in her throat gone. She wasn't a lifeless body anymore, but standing there. Her tail twitched as she gazed at Ditzy.

"Fish!" Ditzy squealed, all at once flinging her wings around her, sobbing in sheer joy. Fish didn't even flinch, she just stared ahead, almost as if she was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oh, Fish, I missed you so much!" Ditzy wailed, sobbing into her neck. She felt Fish shiver a bit. Shiver with what? Joy? Was she overwhelmed? Why wasn't she speaking ever since she got revived? She must be trying to take in what is going on, Ditzy assumed. But that didn't matter. Fish was back. She was alive. Surely things would go back to normal...?

...she was wrong.

"Get away from me!" Fish screamed suddenly, shoving Ditzy off her. Ditzy let out a startled squawk as her eyes opened, and she saw Fish run off, before stopping at the river. The Vaporeon turned back to Ditzy, her eyes rid of confusion and full of fear. "Stay away from me!" She screamed, before diving into the water. Ditzy flew toward the river, but Vaporeon have the ability to blend in with the water. It would be almost impossible to find her.

Ditzy watched the river, horrified. Fish was her best friend. She wouldn't just shove her like that. And why did she scream at her to get away from her? This was very un-Fish like. She never snapped at people unless they were either bad people or if they annoyed her too much. Was she afraid? And if she was...afraid of what?

...that was it. She got murdered by someone who she considered to be her best friend. She probably never experienced betrayal in her life until that moment. She must be paranoid at the thought of getting killed by her friend, and now she must think that she was going to kill her.

She would never kill Fish! She was her best friend! Why? Why would she think that? Surely she could trust her, the one Pokemon who she talks to more than anyone else.

Suddenly there was a splash and a yelp. Ditzy looked ahead, only to see Fish leap out of the water and land on her paws. She turned to the water, looking petrified. A Finneon that was in the river looked up at Fish and blinked, confused. "Don't kill me!" Fish screamed down at the Finneon, who just gave her a look before darting off.

A Finneon? Fish was scared of a harmless Finneon? What could that Finneon do to Fish that would hurt her? It wouldn't even do anything to her! And aren't Finneon one of Vaporeon's prey? Why was Fish scared of her own prey? Did she seriously think anything could kill her? Before Ditzy could say anything, Fish ran off.

Where was she going? Where could she go? If she really was afraid anything could kill her, she wouldn't feel safe anywhere! Why...?

Ditzy could only watch in horror as she ran off, and it wasn't until a few minutes later did she find courage to leave the forest.


	2. Aftermath

The slicing sounds of weapons filled the air on the beach. The lone spirit watched, two people who looked almost identical to each other, weapons clashing and blood flying. Only one could win. Who was going to win? Fish's mouth fell open as she watched everything unfold, wondering who was going to win and who would be left behind dead.

Until a fatal blow struck her. The one who murdered her in cold blood. He left, and she was left behind, bleeding to death. No one was going to help her, and Fish knew that. She just watched the girl lie on the sand, the blood staining and turning it red. She took a few nervous steps up to her, and even though she was a spirit, the anxiety the Vaporeon felt was painfully real.

And then, before she knew it, she was standing in front of her murderer's corpse. 

She looked at her body, a slash on her body which caused her to bleed. There was no use in helping now; she was already dead. Just like she was a couple of days ago. Lying on the ground, fatally slashed...Fish got flashbacks to her own death. Only this time, it was her own murderer who died.

...she wasn't just her murderer. At one point, she was her friend. She cared for her at one point. They were happy together at one point. She wasn't sure what had gone wrong...maybe it was when she killed herself back then? Maybe something went wrong after that. She shivered, remembering her realising what she was going to do, the burst of adrenaline she briefly felt as she ran. Just before she could run, however, she was on the ground, dead. Just like how she is right now.

She got revived. And she didn't see her for a while after that. The next time she saw her, she was at the tea shop, and she wasn't speaking. Fish had tried to ask her what happened, but she eventually thought that she just needed to be left alone. That was when she got killed. And here she is now. Standing in front of the corpse of the person who took her life.

She had tried. She had tried to help her. And it felt like it was all for nothing. At least she didn't have to suffer anymore. At least everything she had to go through was over. Now she could get a chance to rest in peace. But at the same time she felt a warm happiness knowing she could rest, she also felt hatred. Hatred for her murdering her. Hatred for her backstabbing her. Hatred that everything they had ever done lead up to this moment.

It was a bittersweet feeling. On one hand, Fish absolutely hated her for what she did. On the other hand, her suffering could finally end. Wasn't that all what Fish wanted? For her suffering to end?

...

One lone tear fell down Fish's face. And after that, she got up and walked off, leaving her to be rid from existence all together.

A few days passed. Fish woke up in a crack near the beach, and she briefly inspected herself. No transparency. She wasn't a spirit. She had gotten revived. She stood up and swam into the ocean, leaping onto the beach. She took a brief look around the beach, and flinched, seeing the multiple people and Pokemon walking on the beach just having a good time.

All of a sudden Fish felt light. She felt herself shake with fear, and she took a few uneasy steps back. She briefly remembered the scythe swinging down which made her close her eyes in pain, imagining if someone on the beach could just find her, and then do something to her. For a heartbeat she imagined herself as a broken corpse, all torn apart and stained with blood. Tears of fear welling up, she let out a scream as she dived back into the ocean.

The ocean seemed to be her only source of comfort. She just let herself float, the water enveloping her and turning her invisible. The multiple underwater sounds rippled through her ears, and she opened her eyes. A few fish Pokemon swam by, not bothering to notice Fish because, well, she was invisible. As much as she just wanted to hunt for one of them, the anxiety she felt was too much. She couldn't go anywhere near them without freaking out. She'd only come up on land to get some air or to find berries to eat. Berries seemed to be the only thing she could eat in this state.

She let out a whimper as she swam around in the ocean for a bit, trying to avoid the many Pokemon that lived in the water. And then with a splash she leapt onto the surface. She looked behind her, the lighthouse not far from her. And she found it within herself to take a short walk.

Fish's ears twitched, upon hearing the chirps of nearby bird Pokemon as they darted in between the trees. She was shaking again, why was she shaking? She yelped as a Rattata suddenly darted out of a bush, and upon hearing her yelp, turned to look at her. Panic taking over her, Fish stepped back a few paces. "Get away from me!" The Rattata gave her a look as if she was crazy, before running off into another bush. Fish breathed a sigh of relief as she continued on.

A Rattata! Why was she afraid of a Rattata?! Was she really that paranoid? Why couldn't she go anywhere without shaking? Surely a lone Rattata wouldn't do much to her! Wait! What if it sunk her teeth into her throat?! Fish whimpered at the thought, the thought of a small Rattata ripping the flesh from her throat, causing blood to spill and reduce her to a corpse once again...!

Before she knew it she was running. Running into the forest. Running to where? Where could she go? She didn't feel safe anywhere! The tears came back, streaming down her face as she ran. Images flew into her mind, images of Pokemon ganging up on her, teeth ripping into her body, blood spilling all over as she pleaded to stop. The pleads that she knew were unheard. The pleads that she knew didn't even exist because none of this was happening! None of this was happening!

"None of this is happening, none of this is happening..." She whispered to herself frantically as she ran, trying to get the images out of her head. Everything got dark. Her eyes shut, trying to rid the images once and for all, but they just kept coming. "None of this is happening, none of this is happening..."

She grew more and more desperate by the second. Why weren't the images going away? Why were they still with her, clinging onto her as she ran? And all of a sudden those fatal last moments came flying back, the gunshot that flew into her head, her lying on the ground in sheer agony, the scythe ripping her throat in half and making more blood spill...

"None of this is happening!" Fish screamed to no one in particular. "None of this is--woah!"

The ground below her suddenly became none-existent. She screamed as she fell down a cliff, before landing on the soft, green grass. A low groan escaped her mouth as she lifted her head up. The river was in front of her, the faint sound of it arriving in her ears. She could see the entrance to the camp in front of her, and while that camp wasn't used as much anymore due to more people going to the camp in the waterfall, Fish still remembered Lavender telling her about the camp.

And speaking of the waterfall camp, that just so happens to be where Lavender was buried. "She always liked sitting up on high places." Libra, a Galarian Rapidash, had told Fish. "I figured this would be a good enough place to bury her." She briefly gazed up at the waterfall camp, remembering two other Pokemon were buried there as well. She didn't know them well, but she was sure they were great friends.

Suddenly a coo erupted beside her, causing Fish to scream and stand up. A Pidove had landed beside her, and because of Fish's sudden movement, let out a frightened shriek. It then flew off into the distance, cooing frantically. Fish gazed up at the Pidove as it flew, before letting out a broken sigh.

"Am I really not safe anywhere...?" She muttered to herself, before standing up and walking off.

She plucked a berry from a nearby bush, before leaping into the river, turning invisible once again. She darted back to the crack which she hid away, before lying there, eating the berry she picked. Now she was worn out. Enduring so much trauma just to get something to eat...she was scarred. Scarred, traumatised and afraid. Afraid of everyone and everything. Afraid of the people she once trusted. Afraid of her own best friends.

She whimpered once more, before curling up and closing her eyes, desperate for this nightmare to just end. But how could this nightmare end after everything she had been through...?


	3. Cinders

A scream of horror echoed, followed by multiple screams and shouts from the Pokemon. Smoke covered the lone spirit’s vision as she frantically looked around, but all what she could see was the smoke and the flames flickering from the trees. The grass below her sparked with embers as she desperately ran.

She tried to ignore the screams of the Pokemon that lived in the forest, but how could she? How could she ignore Pokemon losing their lives? How could she ignore the last screams? The trees all around her were enflamed, and she was certain that at any moment they'd fall. But why weren't they? Where even was her body?

She could remember seeing her carry her body, the slash still on her throat, but it wasn't bleeding as much anymore. She'd bled out enough, and after the fusion had left, she was still there for what seemed like hours. And then she returned, picked up her body and took her to the forest.

Now she had burned the whole forest down. More Pokemon were going to perish, whether it be from the flames or the smoke. Why was Fish even here? Why was she standing in a burning forest, watching everyone burn alive in front of her? And then, through the smoke, she saw it. A blue body, lying on the ground, a bullet wound in the back of her head and a slashed throat. Fish's eyes widened as she ran toward the body, but stopped when she heard a strange sound.

And before she knew it, one of the trees that was up in flames began to fall. Fish let out a yelp as she quickly stopped and turned around, feeling the tree fall and crash behind her. The spiritual Vaporeon stopped and turned around, and her legs felt like weights when she turned back to look at the fallen tree.

Because crushed underneath the flaming tree was the dead Vaporeon that lay there. Her own body, now reduced to nothing more but a burned, broken corpse.

Fish let out a scream that was cut short when she spun her head around, only to see flames erupting from the grass and slowly approaching her. She dove into the river in a panic, and stayed in the river for a while, listening to the flickers of the embers that burned and hearing the dying shouts of the Pokemon that lived from the forest.

It felt like ages. But after what seemed like forever, the last ember died away, leaving behind a charred wasteland of a forest.

The spirit leapt out of the river and gazed around. Everything was scorched black. Burned corpses lay everywhere, some still on fire. Several Pokemon who were still alive were getting treated by a group of Pokemon. Fish saw a Ralts tend to some Pokemon, and she saw a Nidorina and...that fusion! The Zoroark and Spiritomb fusion! Why was he here?!

Fish just padded across the forest, taking a good look around. What was once a quiet place for Pokemon to hide away was now nothing but a desolate forest, with an eerie silence hanging over. The only noise she could hear was the mutterings of other Pokemon, whimpers and whispers of confusion.

It was all ruined. Why? Why would she do this? Did she really hate her that much? She was the one who murdered her out in public. But why? Weren't they supposed to be friends? Wasn't she meant to help her with her suffering and to end her problems? What happened to that promise? Was it all for nothing? She stopped and gazed down. Her own friend murdered her. She let that fact sink in for a moment. If she could kill her despite them being great friends...who else could do such a thing like that?

She looked up upon hearing a sound. A Midnight Lycanroc heaved the fallen tree off her body, and he stopped and looked down at her. Now that Fish thought about it...that tree was the only tree that had fallen. The only tree that fell during the fire was the tree that had crushed her. Why? Why only that tree? Maybe because that tree was the only tree she had set on fire...which lead the fire to spread and ruin the whole forest. The Lycanroc looked down at Fish's body, before sighing and closing his eyes.

He then activated a Stone Edge attack, and the stones surrounded Fish, creating a grave. It was a simple grave, but it worked well enough. He took one last look at the grave, before turning and going back to his friends. Fish watched him go, then went up to the grave herself. She tapped the stones that formed the grave, and she felt a tear roll down her face. She really was dead. She even got a decent enough funeral. She herself sighed, but it was broken and sad.

She then turned away from the grave and ran off, exiting the wasteland and into the wide expanse of the island she lived in.

...how was she meant to know that soon, everything would change for her?

A few weeks later, five friends strode across Seashire, just laughing and having a good time. Ditzy being among the friends as she giggled alongside them. She turned to her friends one by one; Hikari the sweet Corviknight, Ember the energetic Cinderace, Duvet the sassy Liepard and Libra the sensible Galarian Rapidash. If Fish wasn't so scared Ditzy would've invited her along, but...

"And then I told Murky that it was all just a joke! And she really let me had it!" Ember smirked.

"You sure you weren't in too much trouble?" Hikari asked.

"She just said I couldn't do anything for the rest of the night. But it was worth it!"

"Oh, Ember, ever since you evolved you became more cocky! Doing something that reckless..." Duvet sighed.

"Duvet, it was worth it!"

Libra just sighed and gazed over to the Seashire Park. "It seems a bit quiet without Fish."

"Yeah...she's normally so talkative, always bringing up conversations..." Hikari replied.

Ditzy just listened to them talk, holding her camera and thinking about the good times she had with Fish. It was no surprise that she and Fish were best friends, they practically did everything together! She was so sweet, so kind and so hyperactive. Duvet once mentioned her energy felt like too much for her to handle.

"I know I said she's a bit much to handle, but it doesn't feel the same." The Liepard whispered.

"We all grieved when she died. And we all celebrated when she got revived. But then..." Libra started.

"But then I told you all what had happened with her. She's afraid of all of us now." Ditzy finished.

"But why...?"

"I...I think it's because she believed in her. She trusted her. She...she was her best friend."

"Hey! I thought I was Fish's best friend!" Ditzy shrieked.

"Aren't people allowed to have more than one best friend?" Ember asked.

"Yes, but..." Ditzy started, but she stopped. "I missed her."

"We all did. I just hope we can sort this trauma out for her..."

Libra turned to Hikari. "I went through trauma just like her. My dreams about my friends dying and not being able to do anything...I saw Lavender die, I saw Dara die, I saw too many Pokemon die. I saw too much to handle. I saw all my friends perish in front of me and I couldn't do anything. But I worked through it. I defeated the Shadow Cresselia and unlocked the truth. And after I unlocked the truth, my life went back to normal. If I overcame it, she can overcome it."

"How can she overcome it?!" Ditzy suddenly snapped, turning to the Rapidash. "How can she overcome her trauma when she's afraid of all of us! She won't even let us near her! She's afraid of all of us! And how do you think we can help her?! We can't! Not when she's afraid of all of us!"

Everyone went silent by the Cramorant's sudden protest. And then the four girls looked at each other. "She's....she's right." Ember spoke first.

"She's absolutely right."

"We can't help her."

"Not when she runs away from us."

"There has to be some way we can help."

"Yes..." Ditzy muttered to herself. "There has to be some way."

And she turned to the Seashire beach, where she just managed to catch a glimpse of a blue tail dive into the ocean, before vanishing completely. And she continued walking with her friends, concern filling her mind all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note as of December 2020  
> dang 50 hits? y'all like this huh  
> but tbh I feel like this story has become a bit outdated  
> with the roleplays I've been in and stories becoming changed I feel like this story has become outdated  
> I've been thinking about revamping this story to better suit the new canon that this story takes place in  
> but I'm happy y'all like it anyway!


End file.
